


Whiskey Lullaby

by WhiteRose_Is_My_Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life
Summary: He never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm real sad and emotional team this is the result
> 
> i did not edit this much, and i didn't use a beta reader

Before Summer’s death, Qrow was a light drinker. He’d really only drink when he was out with Tai and the ladies. He’d only have a bottle, or a couple of shots before he called it quits. Tai and Raven drank heavily, getting quite merry and touchy with each other and him. Summer didn’t talk much and would sit with them, very lightly sipping at a single shot, which she often didn’t finish. 

 

Qrow remembered the day she died, clear as day. She’d sent him a quick text that she was taking a mission on her scroll, and he’d responded with “be safe, blossom. love you. <3”. He never expected to get the call from Tai. He never expected to hear that Summer was in critical condition and likely wouldn’t make it. He never expected to hear her tell him that she loved him and never expected the last promise he’d make to her was to protect Ruby and Yang with his life. 

 

Then Qrow began to drink heavily. He always had a flask on him. His room, hell, his entire house was discarded bottles and jugs, broken shot glasses strewn about his kitchen. There was a reason Ruby and Yang never visited him, and he made sure they’d never see his pain. To them, he was a zany old drunk uncle, a cool one who would pass them twenties at family gatherings and ‘accidentally’ cuss when talking. 

 

Tai was not fooled, and Raven was gone far too much to care. No matter what Tai told him, Qrow never believed she cared about him after Summer’s passing. Qrow tried to hide the whiskey on his breath when he was around Tai, but it never quite worked. The first time Tai visited Qrow’s house, two years after Summer’s passing, they fought. 

 

Qrow could remember what Tai said, word by fucking word. “Qrow, what the hell is this mess?” “Qrow, you have to do something about this.” “Fuck, Qrow, what even started this?” “Qrow...did this happen because of what happened to Summer?” Qrow had told him no. Tai had seen right through his lie and immediately called bullshit, leaving Qrow on the defensive. It’d been so bad that they’d ended up screaming at each other, and Qrow had even thrown a shot glass. 

 

The fight hadn’t ended there. Tai was screaming at Qrow about how he couldn’t live like this. What would Tai tell Ruby and Yang when they were older and wanted to visit their uncle?, he asked Qrow. Tai had continued yelling at Qrow, only to be met with silence until he’d broken. Tai had sank to his knees, the tears streaming down his face. They’d sorted things out then, and Tai had ended up helping Qrow clean his house up. 

 

Tai had thought everything was fine then. Qrow continued to drink, but he’d kept his house and himself tidy enough, to the point where Tai thought it was making a turn for the better. Qrow drank his pain away, a little at a time, but he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind. Until the night when he but the bottle to his head, and pulled the trigger, and finally drank away her memory. 

 

Tai found him with his face down in the pillow, with a note beside him. Qrow had written, I love her until I die. It took Tai several hours to move then, only doing so to call raven. It hadn’t taken her long to get there, only a few minutes. For the first time in his entire life, Taiyang saw Raven cry. She sank to her knees, crying out in pain and agony. Tai had barely crawled over to her, and they’d just laid there, crying. 

 

The rumors flew, but nobody knew how much Tai blamed himself. He vowed, then and there, to never touch alcohol ever again. He stood in front of Qrow and Summer’s graves, screaming out that he promised them that he’d always be there for Ruby and Yang, and that they’d never be forgotten. 

  
They would never be forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ valentines-chance
> 
> i take one shot requests for free


End file.
